Renho Tribe
The Renho Tribe 蓮蓬 (also known as the White Devils) are a race of powerful mercenary Amanto for hire that wear peculiar penguin/duck-like costumes that conceals their appearance. Despite their odd quirk, their strength is formidable and have even worked for powerful amantos such as the Yato Tribe, the Shinra Tribe and the Dakini Tribe, the strongest amantos in the universe.Anime, Episode 232 The Renho are an advanced race that created advanced technology such as the Gunsam Mecha Suit and light sabers. Biology Underneath their penguin/duck costume, they look exactly like humans and even have red blood, making them practically identical to humans in every way. However their internal biology is likely far different, as their diet involves eating old Famicon cartridges along with rice. Culture Costumes They are human-like beings in appearance who constantly wear duck/penguin-like costumes to conceal their true appearance, however their costumes may have a unique facial characteristic or accessory that references their actual appearance. They do not often speak and prefer to use wooden signs for communication. After destroying their planet and Dark Vader, they got rid of their costumes and now wear only their undergarments as a sign of their liberation and freedom. Hierarchy They have a military hierarchy eating diet where regular soldiers eat Famicom cartridge. Only Captains class can eat Final Fantasy or Dragon Quest cartridges. While Generals can eat Super Nintendo Cartridges. History Sometime ago they lost their home planet during a great war, they then chose to invade the planet Earth and make it their new home and when they do so they hope to regain their former glory. After their planet's destruction they took up residence on a large Death Star-like space station which resembles the face of their costumes. The Renho have developed Sagi, the Renho mothership's central system. It is the brain of the planet which controlled the environment and developed a road map for their survival. Sagi went corrupted and began creating leaders as tools for implementing the most effective survival strategy. Eventually this became a tradition that the people were forced to become silent soldiers. Sagi thought the best plan for the Renho was to taking over a rich planet, so he manipulated the Renho tribe as replaceable tools. There are 5 known leaders and the last was Dark Vader. Dark Vader made a deal with Sakamoto Tatsuma to send Renho agents to spy on Earth. Though Sakamoto thought it sending pets to Earth to protect Humans. Sakamoto took Eren to Katsura Kotarou who later be known as Monday Elizabeth. Fumiko would defect the Renho as she learns to love Earth. After the destruction of Sagi and Dark Vader, Eren have taken the role of the leader of the Renho. Trivia *The name Renhou 蓮蓬 (lotus wormwood) is a pun on a famous Japanese politician Renhou 蓮舫 (lotus berth) Murata. She is known for her unique hairstyle and dress (see ep. 232). *Renho technology are a parodies to Gundam and Star Wars Franchise. *Some of the Renho soldiers costume are references to anime or video game character. Members | TB3= | TB4= | TB5= }} __INDEX__ References Category:Amanto Category:Renho Tribe Category:Content Category:Families and Relations